


Sam Hates Shopping

by MissDani360



Series: The Dani Dialogues [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Established Relationship, Human, I mean Sam and Gabe represent my husband and I, M/M, Shopping, Walmart, based off conversation my husband and I had, i guess, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDani360/pseuds/MissDani360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel go to Walmart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Hates Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is going to be a series based off conversations between my husband and I that I thought were hilarious.
> 
> I just thought I would put the convos we had in Sabriel form :D
> 
> It's pretty much crack and short. And it isn't meant to be a mind blowing series. Just something I need to get out of my system.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Language
> 
>  
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/)

Sam knew Gabriel got really REALLY bored when they went shopping.  The shorter man would always attempt to lead them to the electronics section so that he could demo on the consoles.  Not like Walmart kept any of them on.  It didn’t matter though, they always found a new game to buy.

When Sam started to put his foot down about being sidetracked every time (he hated shopping, too.  So, why the hell would they willingly spend more time than they needed to?) Gabriel started being more cunning about getting them to a certain aisle that Sam knew would take them hours to get out of.

_“Oh, no Sammy.  We can’t forget the milk!”_  Candy aisle.

_“We need bread, Gigantor.”_  The Bakery.

_“Um, we need...a new...fitted sheet.”_  The fucking games section!

But this time they actually needed a new bed sheet since they bought a new king sized bed that his boyfriend was so adamant on getting.  (Sam was definitely not complaining there.)  Getting the sheet was like pulling teeth.

_“Gabriel, can we get a less...flamboyant color?”_

_“Neon orange is not flamboyant-”_

_“Do you even know what flamboyant means?”_

_“Fine then!  Let’s get purple!”_

_“Can we just get black?”_

_“No!  It’s dull and sad.”_

_“It’s sleek and smooth.”_

_“You are entirely entitled to your opinion.”_

_“Okay, we’re leaving.”_

_“Wait!  Okay.  Let’s at least get red.”_  And red they got.

Sam thought they were in the clear as they headed to the cash registers.  He let Gabriel take his time picking the impulse candies at the register because waiting in the stupid line took just as long for him to make a damn decision.

He thought wrong when they passed the pillow section where all the pillows were made to attract the people living in dorm rooms.

The younger man pushed the cart along quickly almost looking like he was making a break for it when he heard,

“Oh my God!”

Sam stopped and sighed looking longingly at cash register number nine.  He turned around and found Gabriel smushing a furry pillow between his hands.  His boyfriend had this grin on his face that got Sam smiling even though he was growing more annoyed by the second.  But because that smile touched Sam in many emotional and suggestive ways he let the man have his fun.

“It’s like a really soft pillow fight.”  Gabriel stated as he rubbed his face against the white pillow.  Sam stepped closer with the cart.

“Really.”  He played along as he watched the shorter man practically molest the pillow.

“Yup!  Here feel!”  And then the pillow was smashed against his face before being pulled back and revealing Gabriel’s mischievous smirk.  Sam should’ve expected that.  God damn it.  Gabriel hugged the pillow tightly.

“It’s so soft.  It’s like 1000 fluffy baby bunnies sacrificed themselves to make this pillow.”  Sam was pretty much already done by this point but then that comment really cemented how insane his boyfriend was.  The younger man smirked at the psychoticness.  He continued letting Gabriel have his soft pillow fun for the next five minutes and he was about to tell him to put the pillow away (because if they bought it then Gabriel wouldn’t pay attention to him for the next ten days) but then his boyfriend looked at him with a smile.

“Here, feel!”  He insisted again but this time sincerely.  Sam was handed the pillow and he slid his hand across the furry surface.  Well, he understood why Gabriel was so enamored by it.  Even Sam wanted to sleep on it.

Then there was this urge as he looked back at his boyfriend.  It was the urge he would sometimes get when the opportunity arose.  The opportunity meaning an opening.  And he always took it.

Sam smacked the pillow against Gabriel’s face letting it go to fall into the man’s arms.

“Feels great.”  He responded watching his boyfriend’s shocked face turn into a big smile.

God, it was great to be Gabriel’s boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR](http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> It's not exactly what happened with my hubby and I but it's pretty damn close :D


End file.
